1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a containment system and adaptive sealing systems therefore having a base container and alternative configurations are provided. In particular, the invention relates to a containment system having a bounded container with a shaped rim region and a sealing lid system engaging the rim region where closing lid members are optionally hingably engaged for staged or simultaneous closing or optionally unitary closing optionally with gasket engagements and side walls of the container allow compaction for space reduction aspects and other feature as will be disclosed herein.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “container” meaning “to contain” can be traced to the 17th century, but it was not used to describe rigid molded containers until early 20th century. Generally, a container or optionally a “tote”, made from any suitable material including plastic, glass, metal or otherwise, is a container of some kind that is configured to hold diverse day-to-day objects including, but not limited to books, tools, toys, and other recreational gear. The container may also be used as a supporting volume for transporting food items, beverages and other relatively small items typically piled upon one another in the tote. Additionally it is recognized as desirable to stack multiple open and closed containers between uses for convenient storage. In other words, the container is an everyday carrier for a variety of rather prosaic objects and items.
It is also not uncommon to secure the access to the interior of a container or “tote” in various ways. A myriad of securing mechanisms or ‘lids’ for containers are disclosed in various publications. Perhaps one of the most well known configurations has been provided by Tupperware® since the 1960's when molded plastic container formation (e.g., injection molding) began. A typical Tupperware® container includes a shaped volume (bottom dish) having an upwardly projecting (away from a base) rigid tongue member having parallel sides extending about an outer rim. A seperable (e.g., fully removable) lid is typically flat and has an outer edge with downwardly projecting (toward a base) a female slot opening with corresponding parallel sides to slidably engage a tongue member.
Such Tupperware® tongue-and-slot arrangements provide a sealing based solely upon the friction resistance between the parallel side walls of the tongue-slot configuration. Thus, the resistance is increased or decreased solely by the height and length of the walls/slots respectively. Greater sealing ability requires awkward geometry.
This conventional configuration has lead to unsatisfactory sealing, and loss of a seal where heavy stacks are arranged causing deformation, or where such flat lids span a distance and leave supporting side walls behind. Additionally, such tongue-slot arrangements result in a non-flat top surface because the arrangement mandates a projecting upper-outer rim for the tongue-slot arrangement. Thus, between the center of such a lid and the upper-outer rim there is a difference in projected height relative to the base, and this makes stacking difficult. Additionally, such lids are removable, not typically hinged and are therefore easily separated from bottom member.
A need therefore exists for an aesthetically appealing but still functional bounded container system with a positive continuous contact based upon a compressive spring urging functionality and not on a length of sliding friction as a securing mechanism.
Another need exists for a container system with hingably secured lid members where the spring urging seal is distant from and not disturbed by a frictional hinge arrangement. Alternative and adaptive gasket-involved sealing arrangements are optionally provide spring urging forces for continuous engagement.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved containment system including a bounded container having a shaped rim region and a sealing lid system inter-engaging the rim region and respective closing lid members. Closing lid members are needed which are optionally hingably engageable with the bounded container and provide optional staged or simultaneous closing, with sealing corner arrangements to secure to a rim. Adaptive gasketing arrangements allow for non-hinged lid system closing.
Additionally, there is a need for an interfitting arrangement providing a positive compressive urging (force) proximate respective contact regions, both along the length of a lid interface and wherein the respective lids and the shaped rim interfit to provide air and moisture resistance, even under substantial stress as in weight stacking.
Overall, there is a need for an improved sealing container system responsive to alternative adaptations and requirements.